Daytrip of Doom!
Daytrip of Doom!= "Daytrip of Doom!" is the 2nd episode of Season 1. Plot Synopsis The nephews take Webby to Funso’s Fun Zone and have a dangerous run-in with the Beagle Boys. Plot Scrooge wakes up and looks over his Money Bin. While doing that Mrs. Beakley then opens the door, covered in darts. She tries to warn Scrooge about whats happening but he doesn't get it. When he goes outside, he sees the triplets and Webby are playing war games with dart guns. He tells Dewey not to spoil the element of surprise by shouting at his target and lets him go. Webby beats Louie with a booby-trap, knocks down Dewey with a dart gun to disarm him, and then beats Huey. Scrooge tells Beakley not to worry about them because "kids will be kids." He goes into his bathroom and sees Donald taking a bath there, causing him to announce a house meeting. Scrooge there sets some ground rules for the house and leaves. When he leaves Mrs. Beakley tells them more rules that she made causing her and Donald to get into a fight. The boys decide to take Webby to Funso's Fun Zone. Louie disagrees with this, saying that Webby is too excitable. Dewey, on the other hand, says that it'll be fine. Webby gets a bit too excited on the bus causing them to get kicked off. As a result, they walk to Funso's through the bad part of town. The Beagle Boys see them and decide to take the opportunity to hold them for ransom. They kidnap Funso and disguise themselves as him. When Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby to Funso's, Louie tries to show Webby how to exploit the system, but, like in the last episode, Webby messes things up causing Louie to get mad at her. She then goes over to Dewey and he shows her a video game that he has every high score on. While she's playing, the Beagle Boys dressed as Funso sneak up behind her surprising her and she goes into defense mode knocking him out. He trips over the power cord, therefore, turning off the game and erasing Dewey's scores. This causes Dewey to get mad too. Webby goes to the ball pits but the boys come back to comfort her. She then sinks into the ball pit. She uses her grappling hook to pull herself out causing chaos. This causes the kids to get banned from Funso's. The Beagle Boys then kidnap the kids and call Ma Beagle. Angry at Bigtime Beagle for potentially angering Scrooge, she locks him in the storage room with the kids. Donald reads the ransom note Bigtime sent and tries to tell Scrooge, but he doesn't hear Donald. Donald then tells Beakley, and the two of them go to get the kids back. Webby escapes from the ropes and knocks Bigtime out with a frozen pizza and unties the boys. They tie him up and send Ma Beagle a ransom note. She sends Burger and Bouncer to take care of Donald and Mrs. Beakley. In a fit of rage Donald attacks and overtakes them. In the meanwhile, Webby tricks Ma Beagle to come into the ball pit where she catches her in the net. Beakley and Donald then arrive and takes them home. We also learn that Funso revoked the kids ban, so they wouldn't sue. Cast * David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck * Danny Pudi as Huey Duck * Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck * Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack * Toks Olagundoye as Mrs. Beakley, Jane (credited as Server) * Eric Bauza as The Beagle Boys * Margo Martindale as Ma Beagle Names in Foreign Dubs * Latin Spanish: Día de Mala Suerte (Translation: Bad Luck Day) * Brazilian Portuguese: Rolezinho da Perdição (Translation: Little Stroll of the Doom) * Japanese: ウェビー大活躍 [webii dai-katsuyaku] (Translation: Great Action Webby) |-|Gallery= DuckTales-2017-27.png DuckTales-2017-35.png DuckTales-2017-30.png DuckTales-2017-31.png DuckTales-2017-28.png DuckTales-2017-32.png DT2017_Beagle_Boys.jpg DuckTales-2017-33.png DT2017-When-Adventure-Calls-11.png Daytrip_of_Doom!_1.jpg DuckTales-2017-43.png DuckTales-2017-29.png DuckTales-2017-44.png Category:Episodes Category:Season One